wall_e_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Stewards
Stewards (called SECUR-T officially, though they are not referred by that name, not even in film) are the main enemies in all versions of Wall-E. They appear in two versions (normal and "scrap"; identical in function) and can be found in most if not all "normal" levels on the Axiom, either as direct world enemies or in videos. There is a multitude of ways to take them out, tough ramming is glaringly the most effective way to do so. They also have ways to stop Wall-E, either direct electric stunning or throwing cubes. Description ]] They are tall, white robots having a yellow tainted clear white bar at the top, containing warning lights. (The latter is adjusted forward facing if they dock at a Steward Kiosk.) They move by hovering and their undercarriages are covered by a black "casing". Supposedly, they should possess camera sensors, though these cannot be seen in the game. A large monitor in the middle (above to the right is a logo of the Axiom) can show seven different stages or "moods" of a unit: # blue "service" monitor (default) # reddish background showing two overlapping tools # nothing (only when in their Steward Kiosk) # orange "?" in black triangle over orange background # alert "!" over red background # distorted pinkish service screen (when hit by a Magnetic Cube) # distorted, corrupted "!" screen (only in video scene after Robot Rescue) All are featured on the "scrap" version without seven, though the scrap version has different "dirty" and broken textures with their "shoulders" removed. Behavior When alerted by seeing Wall-E facing them from the front or by being alerted by the OP-T, they will instantly leave their Steward Kiosk, if required. Otherwise, they roam freely across a set path, mostly with exceptional acceleration. Note that in both cases, the player is only detected if not in box form. If latter is the case or "activated" in an engagement, the Stewards are unable to "see" the player and in the latter case, shortly stay stationary "asking" and then leave to their post or Steward Kiosk. They will immediately rush to Wall-E, except when the latter is not reachable. (This is most often the case when they are stationed at an elevated position, always in company alongside a Cube Dispenser.) This can sometimes prove to be difficult, as the units can easily get stuck by hovering into the walls or sides of their nonspecific "housing". If close enough to Wall-E, they will try to stun him with electric shocks. They are, however, unable to do this immediately and require a short period of time to "recharge". The electric shock not only is able to subtract a good portion of the health bar. It also temporarily paralyses Wall-E and makes him shun away shocked and slow. If Wall-E is using a pad while being stunned, the player will be ejected from the game. Though no damage is subtracted and Wall-E can move freely, the best option is to wait until silence. Health can be depleted completely after about three shocks, though running away from the rather slow Stewards is easy. They not only have one attack mode. If a [[Cubes|cube of any sort]] (even of their own kind and most notably suicidal, Magnetic Cubes) is in the vicinity of a unit, it will be picked up slowly by the tractor beam and thrown at the position of Wall-E. This can prove deadly if they use Explosive Cubes or, in general, are stationed near a Cube Dispenser. (This is the case in multiple levels.) If a Magnetic Cube is "detonating" within a close proximity (even if thrown by a Steward), the Steward is temporarily deactivated for a few seconds, giving the player ample time to deactivate it. (While "stunned", Stewards nod with their "antenna" or bar and show a distorted image of the normal service screen. It is colored according to the Magnetic Cube.) Stewards "drop" slightly backwards when they are destroyed. They leave a "special" kind of Cube (the only type not to come from a Cube Dispenser) called Steward Trash. Stewards sometimes are obstructed by invisible barriers. Such as the blast doors in Fixing Eve for the units in the middle room. Appearance # ''EVE Pursuit'''' (in-game video fail scene only)'' # Clean Getaway (first in-game introduction) # Life on the Axiom # Robot Rescue # Human Highway # ''Rogue Robots'''' (introduction cutscene only)'' # Fixing EVE (Reject Bots/"scrap" version) # Holo-Detector Dash # Epilogue Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Axiom Category:Good articles